Julian B.
Julian B, labeled The Silent Schemer, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Julian starts the competition off with a little self doubt, which is where his title sequence quote is from. Julia shows the camera his card during the Werewolf challenge revealing that he is indeed a villager. He also recieves a character card for The Guru Of Wisdom. During the game Julian forms a small alliance with Elias and Zach, not knowing that Zach was a Werewolf until the 2nd morning. Julian was 1 of 2 guys that were not killed during the challenge, along with Elias. During the crysal challenge Julian found a bag of crystals but was overrun when Emily wanted to grab a crystal for Schyler, causing Julian to head to last place. Julian was the first to arrive without a crystal and had a confessional in which he explained the Emily fiasco, calling Emily a b*tch. On his way to the elimination station Julian said that he's proud of being up for elimination first in the season, half joking. Julian was ultimately saved when Jonathan decided to take Julian off the chopping block replacing him with Yacob. Julian later says that he's glad that Jon saved him and that he will try to keep him in the game as long as possible. Julian then voted for Elias, who later said that he wanted Julian out. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Julian was placed onto team Fiery Flamingos along with his newly allied member Jonathan. Julian later remarks that no one should be threatened by anybody as long as the teams are together. Julian helped create a routine for the dancing challenge however he states that he couldn't really dance, at least not the dance moves that Schyler were pulling off, and offered to sit in the background while she danced. During the challenge Julian danced last, as a soloist, pulling off a pindrop before the song ended. "Where the Grass Recedes" Duriing this episode Julian was introduced to the very first Battle Royale of the season and was very skeptical when Kyle said that one person would compete and one person would sit out, not understanding what Kyle meant by "sitting out". After the loss Julian consoled Jonathan and was upset when Schyler did not reveal her clue, given by Kyle, to the group. He even went as far as saying that Schyler was going to be voted off next because of it. At the elimination station Julian was called safe third. "The One Headphone Wonder During this episode Julian was placed on team Super Heroes under the unimpressive super name Tall Man, who's super power was being tall. During the super grudge match Julian was pitted against Jonathan and had two of the most intense matches. Julian was congratulated by Emily after his well deserved win. "A Miracle" During this episode Julian was placed back onto his original team of Flamingos. He did not compete in the second Battle Royale but did cheer Jonathan on. Post challenge Michaela and Bridget tried to sway Julian to vote off Jonathan, Julian said that he'd think about it. Afterwards, however, he reported this to Jonathan who insisted that Julian give up his idol, that he had found, and protect Jonathan with it. At the elimination station Julian voted for Bridget and was ultimately in the bottom two but was declared safe because of the idol Jonathan played. "Make An Upset" During this episode Julian was some what surprised to hear that Schyler and Brad would be returning to the competition only to be told that Brad would be on the Flamingos and not Schyler. During the challenge Julian successfully gathered blocks for his team and helped his team decipher the hidden phrase. Post challenge Julian said that he was happy that Brad was on his team. It was later revealed by Zach that Julian had not given up his idol to Jonathan during the last elimination station but instead Zach did. Julian searched for idols along with the others but ultimately found nothing. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Julian was relocated, like the rest of the contestants, due to the severe weather conditions. Because of this Julian remained shirtless for two and a half episodes. Julian partook in the eating challenge, participating in the saltine challenge. However, he gave away one of his crackers to Jonathan when he could not eat them all. He later competed in the lemon shot challenge stating that the lemon juice was not as bad as Kyle played it out to be. Finally Julian gave his team the win when he successfully finished his cup of cinnamon during the cinnamon challenge securing the Flamingos reward. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" Continuing from the episode prior Julian aided his team to cook two dishes for the cooking challenge. Julian asks what mushrooms taste like, thinking about incorporating them in a sweet dish. When the pancake dish flopped Julian took the pot to a near by bathroom to clean it, although, Julian stated that he really had no idea what his team was cooking, thinking they were making a pasta dish and a fruit salad. Julian original idea of making a coconut based curry fell through when he realized there was no milk, as the same happened with the pancakes. During the final seconds Julian helped sauce the remaining plates of pasta. At the elimination station Julian voted for Michaela, however, he got two votes against him which would have sent him home, but he played his K-Idol. "The Plan Named Bradley" During this episode Julian was introduced into the merge along with the other 7 contestants. Julian competed in the Twist Card challenge but was out within the second half of the challenge. During the immunity challenge Julian lasted to the final three, along with Julia M and Emily and promptly fell after Emily did leaving Julia victorious. Post challenge Julian was talking with Jonathan and Brad on who to boot, while Brad wanted Lauren out, Julian wanted to vote out Schyler. Julian later stated that although Emily held onto a very powerful Twist Card she wasn't able to take away K-Idols, only immunity that someone has won. At the elimination station after a third tie, causing a deadlock tie, Julian had to draw spoons along with Schyler, Jonathan, Lauren and Brad and ended up getting the elimination spoon, which had a green tip. However, due to th fairness of the act the producers along with Kyle decided to null that elimination and to send home Lauren and Brad instead, for both originally tieing in the first place. "Strictly Business" During this episode Julian competed in his first Battle Royale as an individual. Julian tired to sway Schyler into voting with Julian, Jonathan and Zach because they would have the numbers AND the trust of Emily and Julia through Schyler Julian got the red blocks to build his structure as well as the opprotunity to go first. Julian was the main target for everyone except for Jonathan, causing his to be out of the challenge first, stating that he "had no aim". Post challenge, Julian said that in a confessional that he wanted Schyler to win that Battle Royale because Emily trusts her won't take her invulnerability, leaving Emily vulnerable to be voted out. Since Schyler was with the guys Julia would be left stranded and vulnerable to be voted out after Emily. That is what Julian's plan was all along. At the elimination station, even though Julian got two votes he was declared safe in the bottom two saving him and sending Emily home. "So Much Blood On My Hands" During this episode Julian competes in his second Battle Royale as an individual. He makes it two the final leg of the challenge and loses to Julia M again, only because he forgot how many letters he needed in order to make a passing word. Post challenge Julian was stumped on who to vote out because all of his allies were the only ones who could be voted out, he then cursed Julia for winning immunity when it was convinient for her. At the elimination station Julian was declared safe before the bottom three and was utterly baffled that both Zach and Schyler were eliminated. "Deja Doom" During the finale Julian stated that he was very nervous, with help from the prior elimination station. Come the final three challenge Julian raced, head to head with Julia and Jonathan but ultimately lost against Jonathan, rendering him instantly eliminated. Later Julian hugged Jonathan and congradulated Julia on her immune win, yet again. Post challenge Julian regrouped with former competitors Zach and Schyler as they discussed the events that had unfolded. Julian said that he didn't completely know all of the challenge titles, hence his loss. Julian later cusses out Julia, saying that he would rather be in the finale with Jonathan than with her. He later regrets his choice of words when he remembers he's on camera. At the Elimination Consultation Julian and Jonathan were outted as "schemers 'til the end", leading to their high placements. Julian also stated that after Jonathan had saved him in episode 1 that they swore their loyalties to each other, making it to the finale together. Julian voted for Jonathan to win. Trivia *Julian is 1 of 7 guys on Season 2. *Julian is 1 of 2 guys who survived the Werewolf challenge, along with Elias **Coicendtly, these 2 would be the only 2 people who didn't find crystals. **Julian was saved by Jonathan at the first elimination station. *Julian has been in the most bottom two's out of any other contestant in seaosn 2, with the total being 4. *Julian is the last male hero standing in the game. *Julian has been extremely lucky throughout season 2, narrowly dodging severe forms of elimination. *Julian has a heated conflict with Emily throughout Season 2, which causes hilarious moments.